Shufflepuff
by WizardsGirl
Summary: Welcome to the proud House of SHUFFLEPUFF! The House where random Harry Potter Song-fic One-Shots are held! Enjoy your visit! (I got bored and couldn't sleep, meh)
1. Wizard Love

**A/N:** Welcome to the proud House of SHUFFLEPUFF!

This is the home of random Song-fic One-shots based in the HP world!

(I GOT BORED, DON'T JUDGE ME)

The following chapters are unrelated One-Shots.

The songs are randomly chosen by _moi_, and are picked from my Pandora, or random YouTube favorites of mine! Credit will be given where credit is due, and original songs from YouTube will be Disclaimed so you can go and listen yourselves.

**IF YOU WANT TO SUGGEST A SONG:**

REVIEW or PM ME while you're **LOGGED ON!** I will not be accepting Anonymous requests!

IF you leave a song, you ALSO have to leave a suggestion on how the song could be used. Just plain song suggestions will most likely be ignored, unless they inspire my own idea.

**DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT ONE OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER SONG CHOICES JUST BECAUSE YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT SONG!** These mini-stories are about the STORY, _**not**_ the MUSIC!

Thank you for your patience! On to the first chapter! ^-^

**CHAPTER SONG: **_Wizard Love_

**CHAPTER WARNINGS:**

AU (NO BASILISK/DIARY)

Kinda!Devious/Smart!Lockhart

OOC

"Quiet down, class!" Gilderoy Lockhart called with a downright giddy smile, making several girls in the class titter and blush behind their hands or books. Harry rolled his eyes and made a face with Ron.

_Girls_.

"Now! I've noticed that there has been some, well, _tension_ between certain members of certain Houses, and other members of other Houses!" The celebrity declared with a knowing smile, and several people snorted, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's exchanging similar disgusted looks. Harry avoided joining them by the skin of his teeth, focusing on the idiotic teacher and praying for time to go faster. _Magic can do that, right?_ He wondered to himself, hopefully.

"Yes, yes, I know! How _inelegant_!" Lockhart declared flamboyantly, and Harry noticed several of the Slytherin Purebloods stiffening at the word. "Now, because of this, I came up with an utterly _marvelous_ idea, if I do say so myself! And the Headmaster has most graciously agreed to my demands so that my plans to fix this issue may come about! Not that there was any doubt that my idea would be allowed," he chuckled pompously. "I _am_, after all, a certified genius when it comes to successful negotiation, as seen in chapter seventeen of my book, _Bargaining With Bigfoot's_." Hermione and a few other girls bobbed their heads eagerly, leaning forward while the golden-haired Wizard preened like a peacock.

"What was my _brilliant_ idea, you ask?" the professor asked cheerfully, turning to face them with a flair of his gold-and-pastel-purple robes, spreading his hands wide with a beaming smile. "A talent contest!" An immediate cacophony of confused mutters, groans, and delighted whispers rose among the class of twelve-year-olds, while Lockhart bobbed his head happily. "Indeed, class! Each Year-Group will perform in a Talent Contest, and the winner of each year will get fifty Galleons from my own Vault!" Immediately, there were excited chatters, and even Harry perked up, excitement coiling in his belly. _A Talent Show! _He thought, grinning brightly at Ron as the redhead bounced a bit, leaning forward to hear more as Lockhart called the class back to order with an indulgent chuckle.

"Yes, yes, that's _exactly_ the kind of enthusiasm your Judges, which will be myself, the Headmaster, and the lovely Madame Pomfrey, will be looking for! Not _only_ that, though!" Here, something mischievous and perhaps even _devious_ crossed Lockhart's eyes, his smile widening. "We will _also_ be looking for good teamwork, with your _randomly assigned partners_!" Cries, groans, and muttered hopes for preferred partners filled the room, quieting several minutes later as Lockhart just continued to smile and lean against his desk, arms crossed over his chest. Once everyone had smiled, he pushed himself upright, though his arms remained crossed.

"In the world outside of Hogwarts, childish rivalries such as Houses are pointless," he informed the class with a surprising amount of sternness. "You'll find yourself working with people from other Houses, and then what will you do, hmm? What if the Healer you desperately need was from a rival House? Will you refuse their aide, hmm? Or will you, as the Healer, refuse to help that witch or wizard? And, what if you find yourself working _for_ someone you bullied or fought with over their House?" He snorted, and tapped the side of his perfectly proportioned nose with one of his long, well-manicured fingers, blue eyes bright and knowing. "Well, then these silly little rivalries and fights won't mean much, will they?" He shook his head and walked behind his desk, pulling a large bowl filled with folded up red and green paper off of the seat of his chair, where it had been hidden from view.

"Now, I am going to randomly pick a red piece of paper, a Gryffindor, and a green piece of paper, which will be a Slytherin, and the two picked will be partners," he announced, and rolled his eyes at the barely-stifled groans and curses. "Yes, yes, such a _terrible_ fate, _truly_," he scoffed. "Did I mention that if a team chooses _not_ to perform in the Talent Contest, they are required to write a _three-foot_ essay about their partners, and they _must_ be approved by said partner?" Students hunched and Harry winced, just _imagining_ the cramped muscles in his wrist from writing that much. _Whoever my partner is, we're doing the Talent Show_, he thought with grim determination. _And, if it happens to be Malfoy, we'll just put on an insult fight or something_. Determined, he watched with the rest of the class, breath held, as Lockhart plucked to random papers out of the bowl.

"Pavarti Patil and Theodore Nott!" the teacher declared cheerfully; Harry winced ever-so-slightly, knowing that Pavarti's gossip-and-girly nature clashed with the relatively bookish Slytherin. The next papers were pulled out.

"Millicent Bulstrode and Dean Thomas!"

And the next.

"Ronald Weasley and Daphne Greengrass!"

And the next…

"Neville Longbottom and Vincent Crabbe!"

And so on, the list long. Ron was paired with Goyle, Hermione with Blaise Zabini, Seamus with Malfoy, and that left…

"Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson!" Harry winced slightly, glancing uncertainly over at the girl, whose slightly-pug-like nose was tilted into the air as she turned her head away from him. _Could be worse_, he consoled himself optimistically. _At least I didn't get Malfoy._

"Now that you've got your partners, pair up, and start discussing what you'll be doing!" Lockhart called brightly, clapping his hands together. "The Talent Contest will be held exactly two months from today, so there's much work to be done, isn't there?" He beamed and shooed the students along to form reluctant pairs. Harry hesitantly sat in the chair next to Pansy, who sent him a snooty glare.

"Erm…" He floundered uncertainly. "What would you like to do?" He asked, tentatively offering a temporary truce. Pansy eyed him, dark eyes mulish as she took in his messy hair, bottle-cap glasses, and bitten nails, making Harry subconsciously hide his hands in his lap.

"…Well, as I _highly_ doubt you know how to _properly_ dance, Potter," the girl finally said stiffly. "I suppose I wouldn't be adverse to singing." She eyed him again narrowly. "_Can_ you sing, Potter?" He blinked, uncertain.

"Erm, I dunno," he replied cautiously. "I've never had to before." He shrugged, and the Slytherin girl made a low sound of contempt, tucking a silky, dark strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well then, I suppose we'll have to practice," she said firmly. "Meet me at the Entrance Hall after dinner, and we'll start working, understand?" Bemused, but also relieved that he wouldn't have to try and plan what they would do, Harry immediately agreed, and the two fell silent, eventually pulling out some homework to keep themselves occupied until the end of class.

**~(Line Break)~**

Harry found himself immediately dragged away by the demanding Slytherin girl directly after dinner. She pulled him down through the dungeons, until they reached an abandoned classroom, the desks pushed to the sides, leaving a large empty space in the center of the room, where Pansy stalked, turning and giving him a stern look, her small fists placed on her hips.

"Well, Potter?" She asked after a moment of him standing there and staring in bemusement. "Sing!" She snapped; he stared at her.

"What?" He asked flatly; she rolled her eyes.

"I have to hear you sing, so I know what song to pick!" she said, her patronizing tone making Harry's hackles rise a bit. It probably would have made him snap and start a fight, if it had been Malfoy or, well, any other _boy_, but… Well… You're not supposed to yell at girls, or fight with them… And they could be _scary_ sometimes, too…

"Well, what do I sing?" he asked, frowning. "I don't know any Wizarding music, I was raised by Muggles," he informed her, crossing his arms defensively over his chest as her eyes sharpened and her pouty lips curled into a small, rather delicate sneer. "And I don't know much Muggle music because… Well… There weren't many songs playing at my relatives' house. They don't much like music." He shrugged, distinctly uncomfortable under her suddenly assessing stare. After a moment, she huffed and rolled her eyes, before going to her bag, which she'd set off to the side on a random desk when she'd entered. She shuffled about in it for a few minutes, before pulling out a small, strange devise, glaring at him after she set it down on the desktop next to her bag.

"If you tell _anyone_ I own one of these, I will curse you with every embarrassing spell I can find, and make sure that the Potter line will _never_ continue through you," she hissed as she self-consciously pushed her hair back, while Harry stared at the devise, eyebrows raised. It was a little Muggle radio, altered in a way that, Harry supposed, allowed it to work in Magical areas.

"No worries," he told her, absently, as he watched her small fingers expertly fiddle with the knobs and buttons, until music began to play. A catchy tune began to spew from the small speakers, and Harry found himself lightly bobbing his head along with the song (something about not needing a Point Me spell to find his way back into someone's arms, or something like that…). When Pansy started to sing along with it, Harry found his eyebrows once more rising, startled that such a… Well… _Pretty_ voice was coming from such a stuck-up girl. After a few moments of listening to her sing, the now-familiar chorus came up, and Harry hesitated only briefly before he joined in, startled but pleased to find that he didn't sound _terrible_, and that, their voices sort of clicked together, his slightly deeper but still sort of high voice edging just under her higher tone, creating a nice harmony. They sang the song the rest f the way through together and, while they weren't _great_ they still sounded rather nice together.

"Well," Pansy said, clearing her throat and turning the radio down to a barely decipherable murmur. "You're not _terrible_, I suppose," she said, lips pursed, but Harry just grinned. Coming from a Slytherin, that was basically a polite round of applause and a signature of approval.

"Well, that's it, then," he said cheerfully. "What song should we sing?" Pansy's eyes lit with an unholy light, and Harry was once more reminded while girls should be feared, as the next two hours were spent with the girl making him sing random snippets of dozens of songs with her.

**~(Line Break)~**

"Potter!" Pansy's voice cut through the air, and Harry startled from where he was sitting next to Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean out on the grounds, working on their Potions homework. The Slytherin girl stalked over to them, eyes gleaming with a familiar light, and Harry scrambled to his feet when she snatched his bag right off the ground.

"Wha-Parkinson!" He yelped, snatching up his parchment and ink and quills as she tossed her thick, shiny hair over one shoulder, haughtily arching a brow at him. "It's _Saturday_, Parkinson! We agreed no practice on Saturday's or Wednesdays!" She rolled her eyes and gave a delicate snort.

"That was when I hadn't found the right choice," she said sharply, before she neatly turned and stalked away, leaving Harry to curse and scramble after her, ignoring the snickers and cat-calls from watching students with the practiced ease he'd learned since his reintroduction into the Wizarding World.

"You could have waited until tomorrow," the boy groused as he finally snatched his bag from the pushy Pureblood, shoving his supplies into it as he trotted after his partner. She ignored him as she led him to "their" practice room, and impatiently waited for him to drop his things on a desk, her radio patiently waiting, wand in hand. Harry sighed and joined her in the empty center of the room, crossing his arms over his chest and sulking a little.

"Let's hear it, then," he said mulishly; Pansy rolled her eyes, but flicked her wand at the radio, which began to play a now semi-familiar song, which had Harry's eyebrows rising as he sent her a disbelieving look.

"_Wizard Love_?!" He demanded, ears reddening a bit. "Seriously?" She smirked.

"It's perfect," she declared firmly. "It's easy to remember, catchy, we can hit the notes, _and_ it's about a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, _specifically_!" Harry gave her a dubious look.

"Yeah, a Gryffindor _girl_ and Slytherin _boy_, who fall _in love_," he pointed out scathingly; she rolled her eyes.

"So we'll wear each other's ties," she dismissed; Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure," he said bitingly, a habit he'd gained from spending so much time around the sarcastic and caustic girl. "The _ties_ are what make our Houses what they are." She scowled, crossing her arms, and Harry sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Okay, okay, we'll do this song. But _you_ need to practice acting like a Gryffindor girl, and I'll practice pulling off a Slytherin boy, alright? We'll practice singing together, and practice our parts separately, okay?" She nodded, a satisfied smirk curling her lips.

"If I help you with your Potions, will you help me with Charms?" she asked as she turned the radio down slightly; Harry shrugged, and the two pulled out their respective essays and began to work.

**~(Line Break)~**

The day of the Talent Contest bloomed bright and clear, the whole school chattering excitably about the acts they were going to see. A surprisingly large number of students had picked the essay over the show, leaving three First Year groups, two Second Year, no Third or Fourth Years, one Fifth Year group, and three Sixth and Seventh Year groups to perform. Harry and Pansy were performing in their Year Group, and were going against Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff and her Ravenclaw partner, Padma Patil, who were, apparently, going to sing as well. When the time came, the entire school gathered in the Dining Hall, which had been converted into a temporary auditorium with a stage and even a band provided for those teams that required music.

Professor Dumbledore greeted them on the stage, eyes twinkling while the neon pink stars on his dark blue robes spun and danced with lavender moons.

"Good evening students," he greeted warmly, smiling behind his beard. "Settle down, settle down," he coaxed, chuckling while the room quieted. "Now, today is a very special day! Thanks to the wonderful suggestion of Professor Lockhart" cue said Professor's obligatory beaming and waving, and applause "this Talent Contest can begin! Now, please be respectful, and try to keep your applause until the _end_ of each performance! The judges for today will be Professor Lockhart, Madame Pomfrey, and myself. Let us begin with the First Year Groups, shall we?" And so he took his seat, and the first pair nervously got up on stage.

Harry couldn't pay much attention to the little Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as they nervously ballroom danced, however, as he was busy trying to reassure Pansy that they were going to do _fine_ and _no_, she didn't need to change her hair. A Hufflepuff/Slytherin pair went up next, and did a silly little song and dance, which had even Pansy cracking a smile, despite her nerves. The final, Gryffindor/Ravenclaw pairing went up, and used what spells they'd learned so far to juggle multiple colored balls, that they had somehow managed to get to flash different colors, which impressed Harry a bit, though the act was sort-of ruined when the nervous Ravenclaw overpowered one of the balls, and made it catch on fire, making the Headmaster step in.

"Well done, all six of you!" Dumbledore declared, and enthusiastically led the applause as the six students exited the stage. "The winners will be announced at the end of the Contest. Next, we have the Second Year Group!" The crowd cheered, and Harry was relieved to see Padma and Hannah get called up first.

When Padma began to sing in Indian, and Hannah began to perform gymnastic moves in beat to the song, he grimaced and shared a look with Pansy.

"No pressure," he muttered; her fingers dug into his arm silently in reply, though they politely clapped with the enthusiastic crowd as the two finished, Hannah panting with a wide grin.

And then, it was their turn.

"We've got this," Harry reassured the slightly-pale Slytherin, who took a deep breath and straightened her spine, confident smirk in place as she led the way onto the stage, handing the band the music sheets she'd gotten for the event. As the band got ready and the crowd quieted, Pansy and Harry took their rehearsed places directly at the front of the stage and faced each other. Their movements synced, the two neatly pulled off their ties and swapped them, shrugging out of their black Hogwarts robes, and exposing the neat outfits they'd hidden beneath, sending the crowd to murmuring.

Pansy was dressed in a pale blue dress, the red-and-gold Gryffindor tie standing our starkly against it, her black hair curled and pinned up in a pretty bun. Her stiff form relaxed, her smirk smoothing into a bashful smile, just as she'd practiced, and she "shyly" tugged on her tie for added charm.

Harry was dressed in a neat black dressrobe, lined in green and silver, his Slytherin tie fitting in perfectly. He tossed his bottle-cap glasses onto his discarded robes, and pulled a neat, silver, rectangular set from his dressrobe pocket, settling them on his nose and straightening his shoulders, standing straight and proud, head tilted up, and a confident, cool smirk on his face. It had taken him almost the entirety of the last month to get the expression to look natural, but there it went. As the beginning notes to the song started, the two turned towards the crowd.

"You ready, Parkinson?" He drawled out clearly; Pansy grinned.

"Born ready, Potter," she declared with a true Gryffindor's challenge. Harry snorted and the two circled each other for a moment. As certain tones began, the two broke apart, and Pansy leaped center stage with a Gryffindor's courage, grinned while Harry crossed his arms and "leaned" a bit behind her.

"_Who would've known I could like a boy like you,"_ she sang, tossing her head in his direction, hands on her hips. _"Tall, dark, and Slytherin, what's a girl to do? You used your Nimbus, to sweep me off my feet! But now without you by my side I feel incomplete!"_ Harry swept in and curled an arm around her, making her spin away and wink at him with a playful grin.

_"Slytherin and Gryffindor, parted by the Sorting Hat,"_ she sang, and they circled on another again. _"From rival Houses, boy, but we don't have to be like that-"_ Harry caught her wrist and pulled her sharply to him, chest to chest, and suddenly they were swiftly close dancing. _"'Cause you Confundus'd me! And now I'm feeling well. Like this is Magical, I'm under your spell!"_ Harry dipped her and they swiftly spun apart, and back again, back to back and moving in sync.

_"I never thought, you'd be in my life!"_ The sang together, voices meshing with ease. _"Two different worlds that we let collide! And it'll never be the way it was before-"_ Harry spun forward to face the crowd and smirked darkly at them.

_"'Cause baby I'm a Slytherin, and Girl you are a-"_ Here, Pansy leaped forward, shoved her fist in the air and shouted proudly:

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _

The audience was cheering loudly as the two spun away, dancing while singing "yeah, yeah, yeah!" a couple of times; the crowd quieted as the two faced them again, Harry still smirking as he took up his solo part.

_"Cause baby, I'm a Slytherin, and girl, you are a Gryffindor! Walking down the corridor with tricks all up my sleeve,"_ he sang, walking unhesitatingly sideways towards Pansy, who walked past him, bumping him and "making" him spin around to watch her "walk away", while she cast a wink over her shoulder at him. _"Bumped into this girl that's on my floor, she just wants to see,"_ here, he snapped his fingers and made a 'come-here' gesture at Pansy, who slid over to him with a curious but warm smile. _"What would it be like, to hold hands with someone Dark? Who would've known you don't need a wand to start a spark."_ Their hands touched, and lit up brightly on contact before they spun around each other and separated on opposite sides. Harry shrugged and sauntered towards her.

"_I slither up to you, you can be my lion cub,"_ he said, slinging an arm around Pansy's shoulder, who "giggled" as he gestured with his other hand at the crowd. _"Let's share a Butterbeer, down at Rosemerta's Pub! I'll chase right after you, you are my Golden Snitch,"_ he sang as they turned to face each other, and he pretended to tuck a bit of her hair behind her ear.

"_I'll be you Wizard Love, you are my only witch!"_ And then they leaped back, away from each other, and spun to face the crowd, hands over their head as they danced to the music and sang together.

_"I never thought, you'd be in my life! Two different worlds that we let collide! And it'll never be the way it was before-"_ Harry stepped forward, smirking.

"_Cause baby, I'm a Slytherin, and girl you are a-"_ Pansy leapt forward, fist punching into the air, along with the entirety of Gryffindor House

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_ the two clapped and danced to their 'yeah, yeah, yeah' part, before Harry shrugged, gaining attention again.

"_Cause baby, I'm a Slytherin, and girl you are a Gryffindor…"_ The music slowed, and the two swayed slowly closer together, facing one another, faces softer, more earnest..

"_Oh girl, this isn't like me,"_ Harry sang softly; Pansy slipped close.

"_Two hearts, quickly beating,"_ she sang in agreement.

"_Our love, is taking hold,"_ Harry agreed; their voices rose, still soft, but completely meshed.

"_The whole world is shining red and gold…"_ They held that note, drawing the gold out, before slowly swaying away, until they were back-to-back, heads bowed as they gently swayed.

"_I never thought, you'd be in my life,"_ They sang, lifting their heads to press the backs against each other, both smiling warmly and purposefully entwining their hands. _"Two different worlds that we let collide. And it'll never be the way it was before,"_ They turned towards their entwined hands until they faced one another once more, and Harry's smile turned into a smirk.

"_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin, and girl you are a Gryffindor,"_ he sang confidently; they spun swiftly together, dancing around and with each other as they re-sang the chorus to the cheering of the crowd, until the end, where they faced the crowd, and their expressions shifted back to their normal expressions, Pansy smirking coolly and Harry with a wide grin.

"_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin,"_ Pansy sang confidently.

"_And girl, I am a GRYFFINDOR!"_ Harry finished, fist pumping with his House at the last word, and completely ending the song. Everyone stood and clapped, and Harry and Pansy grinned, grabbed each other's hands, and gave them a bow, before gathering up their things and leaving the stage.

"Told you we had it," Harry told her; she snorted, and the two re-took their seats to watch the rest of the Contest.

**~(Line Break)~**

"And the winners for the Second Year Group are: Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson!" Dumbledore announced; Harry and Pansy stood amongst the applauding and cheering audience, and accepted their small bags of Galleons, giving another bow before retaking their seats again.

"We did rather well," Pansy announced; Harry nodded happily. "But, next Contest, we're going to have to be even better." Harry blinked, before smirking and arching a brow at the Slytherin.

"We?" he asked, amused. "Who say's we'll even be partners next time there's a Talent Contest? Or that there will even _be_ another Contest?" Pansy huffed and rolled her eyes, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Draco's father is on the Board of Governors," she reminded him primly. "And I know Draco enough to know that _this_ will now be an annual thing. If his partner hadn't gotten injured too much to perform, he would have been another competitor for us, and I know he'll do everything he can in order to do it next year. Draco is nothing if not a sore loser." Harry snorted, but nodded in agreement with her assessment.

"So," he said instead, smirking at her before he offered her his arm to lead her from the now-dismissing crowd. "Next year?" She smirked as she hooked her arm through his.

"Oh, Harry," she purred, digging her nails in lightly. "I've got _so_ many _ideas_…"

**A/N:** Ta-Da! BOREDOM INDUCED SONG FICS WHOOT

**SONG DISCLAIMER:**

Song is _Wizard Love_, from YouTuber **Meekakitty**! YouTuber **Luke Conard** does an excellent cover of it as well.

THANK YOU!

**R&R**


	2. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

**A/N:** Yay, next chapter! Whoot

Also, to Reviewer: _**koryandrs**_

The Title isn't stupid, I thought it was cute, considering it has Hufflepuff (MY HOUSE) and Shuffle in it. I didn't just put "Random Song-Fics" or "Ipod Shuffle" or anything, so yeah.

Rude.

But thanks for the Review, anyways

**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**

**WARNINGS:**

Child Abuse

Sad

"And stay in there, Freak!" Vernon snarled, throwing the battered form of his nephew into the cupboard under the stairs, slamming the door shut violently. A few startled spiders fell from their webs as the floor vibrated with the force, scuttling back into their shadows as the rusty sound of the lock sliding into place. Little Harry, who looked like he was eight, instead of ten, shuddered and curled up into a ball, curling his swollen, bloody hands over his equally swollen, bloody, and bruised face, and curled up tightly, eyes squeezed shut. After an hour or so, he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

He woke sometime in the middle of the night, the sound of his Uncles snores upstairs telling him that his relatives were all in bed, as Vernon was the last to go to sleep each night. Carefully, body aching, Harry shuffled over to the door of his cupboard, and pulled himself gingerly to his feet, pressing his face against the slats that were, technically, his window.

Peering out into the quiet house, he could _just_ see into the living room, and through the un-covered window, eyes locking onto the faint glimmer of distant stars, the almost-full moon a silvery echo of light.

"_Somewhere, over the rainbow,"_ he whisper-sang sadly, staring out at the sky wistfully._ "Way up high… There's a land that I've heard of, once in a lullaby. Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue… And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true,"_ he whispered, a fierce desperation clouding his bright green eyes, thin, bruise fingers tightening on the thin metal of his 'window'.

"_Someday I'll wish upon a star, and wake where the clouds are far… Behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney top; that's where you'll find me…"_ Harry pressed his forehead against the slats and closed his eyes tightly.

"_Somewhere, over the rainbow, blue birds fly…"_ he whispered, and slowly, reluctantly, released the door, eyes mournful when they opened again. _"Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, of why, can't I? If happy little bluebirds, fly beyond the rainbow…"_ He sighed and turned away from the door, laying down carefully on his ratty baby-mattress, with his over-sized hand-me-down clothes working as a strange nest. Harry lay down, and stared wistfully at the soft silver light just barely flitting through the slats of his cupboard.

"_Why, of why… Can't… I…?"_ He finished, voice a soft, sad whisper, before he pulled off his bottle-cap glasses, and set them on his tiny shelf, before he rolled over to go to sleep.

A week later, a received his very, first letter…

**A/N:** Short little thing, but Reviewer: _**Jostanos**_ suggested this scene, only with another song, but this just popped into my head with that scene, so, yeah…

Song is _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_ and I'm using the **Judy Garland** Lyrics.


	3. Angel With A Shotgun

**A/N:** Idea hit me while I was trying to brainstorm on another fic, enjoy!

**Angel With A Shotgun**

**WARNINGS:**

Supernatural X-Over

Gay Bar

Religious References

Cas Being Cas

Rebellious-Angel-Harry

Hint of Slash (But Actually Just Dean Being Dean)

Cliffhanger b/c I'm Evil

"Are you sure this is the right place, Cas?" Dean asked dubiously, peering through the flashing lights and dancing, half-naked bodies. Normally, a club-scene like this would have him half-hard and more than willing to grab some tipsy chick for a good ol' dance and grind, maybe a little stress relief in a back room or something. Hell, he'd have been willing to ditch Sammy and Cas for a couple of hard drinks, maybe a _Purple Nurple_ or seven, and just chill.

But, you know, those clubs usually had half-naked _chicks_.

"Of course this is the right place, Dean," Castiel informed him calmly. "Harridan is here. Where else would he be?" And wasn't that just a kick in the nuts, that the _Angel Of Death_ frequented a Gay Bar called _Stallions_.

"Let's just find this guy and get going," Sammy sighed, running a hand through his ridiculous hair and shifting uncomfortably. The song ended and Dean cursed as he noticed Cas neatly slipping through the crowd. Quickly, the Winchester's followed him, up to the crowded place in front of the small stage. A man dressed in leather pants and a red silk dress-shirt, blond hair spiked and a black collar with silver studs around his neck, stepped up to the mic.

"Boy's and Gentlemen," he purred, voice a playful tenor as he gave the room bedroom eyes and a sassy smirk. "Get ready to jizz in your pants. Harridan's here." The crowd went wild and surged forward, and Dean grunted and jerked his head towards Cas incredulously as the band started to play.

"Harridan likes human music," was all the Angel told him, blue eyes never leaving the stage as a lithe, relatively short male sashayed onto the stage, black hair messy and sexy, green eyes clear and almost inhumanly bright. In painted-on black leather pants, and a long-sleeved black mesh shirt, Dean was comfortable enough with himself to agree that, yeah, the dude was _hot_, you know, in that deadly-as-_fuck _-but-best-sex-ever kinda way…

"Are those _stilettos_?" Sam hissed, eyes wide, and Dean's green eyes dropped down those toned, sexy legs, and, yep, dude was wearing black leather stilettos…

Fuck if he didn't pull them off, though.

"Hello, luvs," the man purred, voice husky and with a British accent and, if he hadn't met Crowley (who turned him off to the British thing, mostly), Dean would have shuddered and found himself half-hard but, yeah, demons kinda kill the mood. "This is a song that goes out to my big brother, who only just got back from a _looooong_ vacation," he announced, drawing out the 'long' until it was nearly a moan. Those clear green eyes slipped over the Winchesters, who stiffened, and landed on Cas, a hint of a smile curling plush, pink lips as those eyes slid half-lidded.

"I hop Lucy like's his song," he purred; Dean stiffened even more, and turned slightly, eyes scanning the crowd, until Cas glanced at him. Then he turned his eyes forward again, and watched as the freaking _Angel of __**Death**_, began to sing, hips swaying.

"_Get out your guns, battle's begun,"_ He sang, voice strong as the crowd went wild and started dancing. _"Are you a saint or a sinner? If loves a fight, then I shall die, with my heart on the trigger!_" His eyes once more locked on the Winchesters, and Dean shivered at those predatory, cat-like eyes. _"They say before you start a war, you better now what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore," _He sang, eyes now on Cas. _"If love is what you need, a Soldier I will be…"_ Suddenly, the man smirked mischievously, and began to belt out the chorus.

"_I'm an Angel with a Shotgun, fighting 'til the war's won. I don't care if Heaven won't take me back! I'll throw away my Faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have?"_ His voice softened, and then once more locked on Cas. _"And I… Wanna live, not just Survive, tonight…"_ He took a breath, and his eyes darkened seriously, never leaving Cas's face.

"_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, don't mean I'm not a Believer,"_ and even _Dean_ could read the honesty and determination in _that_ bit of knowledge. _"And Major Tom, will sing along. Yeah they still say I'm a dreamer! They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for! Well baby, you are all that I adore! If Love is what you need, a Soldier I will be!" _The club was dancing wildly, and Dean couldn't blame them at all.

"_I'm an Angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the war's won, I don't care if Heaven won't take me back!"_ Harridan sang passionately. _"I'll throw away my Faith, babe, just to keep you safe, don't you know you're everything I have?! And I…Wanna live, not just survive… Tonight." _The next few notes were carried perfectly, drawn out 'o's that could have been moans from what Dean could tell. The next lines were nearly whispered, the Angel's eyes dark and a slow, hungry smile curling his lips.

"_I'm an Angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the war's done. I don't care if Heaven won't take me back…"_ A hard thrum of _Power_ back those words up, stealing Dean's breath and making Sammy gasp, while Cas merely continued, unmoving, to stare up at the Angel on stage, face in it's usual black setting, but a hint of confusion added in. And, suddenly, the music was back at full blast and Harridan leaped into the air. His feet slammed down and he grabbed the mic.

"_I'm an Angel with a Shotgun!"_ He sang, loud and almost fierce. _"Fighting 'til the war's done; I don't care if Heaven won't take me back! I'll throw away my Faith, babe, just to keep you Safe! Don't you know you're __**everything**__ I have?!"_ And Dean felt something like jealously flare in his stomach, mixed with confusion and sympathy at the sincerity in that passionate voice as those haunting eyes locked on Cas once more.

"_And I… Wanna live, not just Survive… Tonight…"_ The music slowed and Harridan's eyes and expression softened, saddened, and his voice was soft as he finished the song.

"_They say before you start a War, you better know __**what**__ you're fighting for,"_ he sang meaningfully, closing his eyes and smiling faintly. _"Well baby, you are all that I adore; if love is what you need, a Soldier I will be…"_ The music ended, the crowd going wild and, with a bow, Harridan slipped off the stage.

"That was pretty intense," Sammy commented; Dean nodded.

"You sure about this guy, Cas?" He asked, and looked toward the Angel…

Who had disappeared.

"God dammit!" He cursed, scowling as he turned to Sammy. "I hate it when he does that!" Sam could only nod a wry smile covering worry-tightened eyes. Dean let out a heavy sigh, scowling, before saying 'fuck it', and moving toward the closest bar.

He could _really_ use that _Purple Nurple_ or seven right now…

**A/N:** And CUT! Just going to end here so that you can make your own decisions on what's happening and such.

Also, I'd just like to say that, if any of these inspires a fic, I'd love to read it, just FYI. ^-^

Song is _Angel With A Shotgun_ by **The Cab**, and is honestly one of my favorite songs by them. Hope you liked it!

Review!


End file.
